


Leave Out All The Rest

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to know what humans do to celebrate Valentine's Day, before celebrating it in his own inimitable style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Out All The Rest

Dean looked at Castiel in surprise, large green eyes seeming ever larger, and his gaze threatened to dominate his face the longer he stared at the angel standing before him. Castiel himself looked sheepish, uncomfortable, looked down at the floor before he cast an uncertain look up at Dean from beneath his eyelashes, full lips slightly puckered in uncertainty.

"You want me to show you what humans do on Valentine's Day?" Dean questioned, openly gaping, a slight smile starting to brighten his previously surprised expression.

"Yes," Castiel said, quietly. "It's what lovers do, isn't it? Celebrate Valentine's Day?"

Dean blinked, and looked far off into the distance for the briefest of moments before he looked back to Castiel. The angel was watching him intently, still with that look of puckered guilt stamped across his perfect face. For an all too fleeting instant, he looked like a lost little boy. Dean closed the distance between them, and rubbed a hand lovingly across Castiel's arm. The angel closed his eyes, shuddered, and leant into Dean's touch, visibly giving himself to Dean without words being even being exchanged.

"Of course they do. And so will we, if that's what you want to do," Dean told him, as Castiel openly grinned at Dean.

"Please," Castiel said, hopefully, gratefully, with a nod. "What can I get you in return?"

"You don't have to do that, Cas," Dean immediately replied.

Castiel nodded, insistently, before he tilted his head to the side, a slight frown creasing his brow as he stared at him.

"It's what lovers do, Dean. I want to get you something," he said, looking as though he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Yourself, Cas. And pie. Bring me some pie. Apple or cherry before you ask what flavor," Dean replied, without being prompted, knowing full well what the angel was about to ask.

Castiel nodded, looked thoughtful, and turned his luminous gaze up to Dean's, before their eyes locked, love mirrored in each other's gaze. Dean smiled, caressed Castiel's arm gently again, before he pressed gentle lips to Castiel's. He felt the angel respond, pour everything he had into silken touch, gentle caresses, soft lipped kisses. The angel slowly wrapped his arms around his hunter's waist, warm palms tingling against Dean's sensitive skin. Castiel made Dean feel like the luckiest person alive in that one instant. Dean responded, wrapped his arms more securely around Castiel's waist, and hugged him close beneath his trench coat. The hunter moaned against the gentle kissing noises falling around them. The kiss ended, which left Dean and Castiel leaning one against the other, before Castiel regretfully looked away.

"I have to go, Dean. My time here is done for the day. I'm needed elsewhere," he said, regretfully, before he pinned Dean with a level look. "But I will be back. Tonight. I promise."

Dean nodded, before he said - "Okay."

Castiel nodded back, pressed a gentle kiss to the hunter's lips, before the rough flaps of wings announced his departure. Dean felt a sudden sense of loss at the angel leaving him, despite knowing he'd be back. Which reminded him ... Preparations needed to be done if they were to have the perfect night.

He started first with Sam, later that afternoon, while Sam was busy driving the Impala, frowning in slight concentration as he drove. Neither brother had spoken for quite some time, Sam too lost in his own thoughts and the act of driving itself to say much, while Dean was thinking of Castiel, and of how to show him the prefect night.

"Sam? Can I ask you something?" Dean asked, suddenly, attracting Sam's distracted attention onto himself for the briefest of moments.

"Sure. Anything but whatever it is you're gonna ask me," his brother immediately said, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, brief flashes of dimples appearing in his cheeks.

"You don't even know what it is I'm gonna ask you, yet, douchebag," Dean replied, mock sulkily. "Fine, I'm not gonna ask you now. Bitch."

"Jerk. What is it? You might as well ask me now," Sam said, with an easy, open laugh.

"What do you get people for Valentine's Day?" Dean asked, almost shy in his sudden nervous uncertainty.

"What? Who are you buying Valentine's Day gifts for? You never said anything," Sam exclaimed, taking his eyes momentarily from the road to glance in surprise at his brother.

Dean pointed at the road, before Sam could swerve too drastically, and his brother corrected his path in one smooth fluid motion, as though nothing had happened.

"Well?" Sam pressed, face splitting into a large grin, as he cat called and wolf whistled at Dean.

Dean surprisingly blushed at that, before he said - "Castiel."

"WHAT? Castiel?" Sam asked, this time swerving dangerously into the path of oncoming traffic.

Dean sat up in the passenger seat, refusing to let go of the dash until Sam had guided the car forcefully into the right lane of traffic, narrowly missing smashing head first into a garbage truck coming the other way.

"Castiel?" Sam repeated, again, eyes wide with surprise. "Castiel? I didn't even know that you were -"

"What? A couple? Yes, we are; what of it?" Dean asked petulantly.

"Nothing, Dean, whatever makes you happy," Sam sighed, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth, an indication that he wouldn't let this lie in a million years.

Dean sighed heavily. His brother was always the same - give him a juicy titbit and he'd worry it to within an inch of its sorry life, getting on his nerves in the process. He allowed himself a smirk, though, as he knew he'd have fun giving as good as he got, in the meantime. Plus he had an angel of the Lord watching his back now. That had to count for something.

"Well? What can I buy Castiel?" Dean pressed, desperate now for ideas, suggestions, anything to help him. "I wanna give him the perfect night."

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment, before his eyes lit from within, making the younger Winchester look positively childlike in sudden glee. That was when he dropped what he thought was the stupidest bombshell he could think of, little suspecting that Dean would actually go for it. Dean's face split into a large grin, before he chuckled wickedly.

"Thanks, Sammy. Oh, are we gonna enjoy tonight," he said, rubbing his hands together in glee.

"What? I was only joking - oh, please, dude, no! Wait 'til I'm gone, before you - " and Sam shuddered, looked a little disturbed.

"Don't worry, I'll fill you in later," Dean said, chuckling in sudden excitement.

Sam looked a little sickened, but merely said - "Thanks!" - with a certain degree of distaste.

"I wanna get some chocolates too," Dean announced, as they passed a chocolatiers in a row of stores.

Sam sighed wearily, before he pulled to a stop in the closest parking space he could find.

"The things I do for you, Dean," he said, almost grumpily, but still Dean caught the flash of amusement trapped deep within his brother's eyes.

"Shut up, bitch! I'd do the same for you. Ain't you gonna get something for Ruby?" Dean asked, as he got out of the car, just avoided stepping into the path of a passing old lady.

"Yeah. Chocolates though," Sam said, as he joined Dean on the sidewalk, squinting into the crowds, looked towards the chocolatiers they'd passed. "I know if I get her flowers, you'll put them in Holy Water."

Dean clutched at his heart, looked mortally wounded at that, before he said - "Now would I do a thing like that, Sammy?"

"Yes, you would, which is why I won't get her flowers," Sam said, with a barely repressed smile at his brother.

Dean chuckled, before he walked away, walked into the chocolatiers and picked out something he thought that Castiel might like.

"White chocolate - he looks like a white chocolate dude," Dean muttered to himself, as he paid for his purchase.

Sam meanwhile, bought dark chocolate for Ruby, with cherry clustered in its rich surface. He pretended not to notice when Dean shamelessly stole one, popped it into his mouth and chewed voraciously. Dean just smiled around the mouthful of chocolate, walked from the store and headed towards a second store and the second part of his present for Castiel.

Sam patiently followed, blushing slightly, shaking his head periodically, but still stood with his brother, silent, stoic, smirking slightly. Dean pretended not to notice the smirk; instead he just paid for his item and left the store, Sam in hurried tow. Both brothers headed back to the car, much to Sam's relief.

It was getting dark by the time that the Winchesters reached their motel room, and Sam dutifully left Dean at the door, driving off into the night in Dean's Impala, leaving his brother to slip into the motel room like a furtive ghost. Dean turned once he'd closed the door behind him, and jumped slightly when he saw Castiel already there, eyes burning into Dean's, intensely curious expression upon his face. A freshly cooked pie, still hot and steaming as though it had just come from the oven, filled the room with a heady scent of warm cherries and pastry.

"Hey Cas! Wear a bell next time, will ya? Guy could have a heart attack with you creeping around like a ninja," Dean commented, sitting on the edge of a nearby bed, placing his packages next to him on the thin blanket covering the mattress. "That pie smells delicious by the way."

He pulled off his boots, wiggled his toes to encourage feeling to flow through them once more. His feet ached from trudging the streets, and the long hunt that morning for a werewolf, and he tried to massage his feet to further increase the blood flow. Castiel came to stand beside him, looked down first upon Dean, then at the packages laying beside the hunter. The angel's eyes shone, seemed more luminescent, joyful, pleased, even touched.

"You bought me something," he said, sounding as though he hadn't really expected Dean to.

"Of course! What did you expect? I wanted to show you what Valentine's Day could be like for lovers. We exchange gifts. Those are for you. Gonna open 'em?" Dean asked, as his massaging fingers slowly eased to a halt on his still aching feet.

He looked up at Castiel as the angel reverently ran fingertips across the gift wrapped packages, the sounds of paper crinkling in the air around them. He sat down beside Dean, before he carefully laid the first package upon his lap. He stared down at it for a moment, before the angel gently eased the paper from its bindings, slowly unwrapping his first present. He smiled, looked perfect in his unbridled joy when he saw the box of chocolates in his lap.

"It's chocolate, Dean," Castiel said, in pleasure. "I think Jimmy likes chocolate. I think I might like chocolate too!"

"Try one and see," Dean said, playfully nudging Castiel's leg with his knee.

Castiel cast shining eyes upon Dean, before he slid the lid from his box, and popped a chocolate into his mouth slowly. He closed his eyes, felt the sweetness from the white chocolate flood across his tongue, his senses and he gave a very audible groan of pleasure. He chewed slowly, eyes closed, mouth smiling slightly, as moans continued to fall from his lips.

Dean was already grinning broadly by the time Castiel opened his eyes to look at him once more, knowing that the chocolate was already a hit. Castiel plucked another chocolate from the box, and held it near to Dean's mouth teasingly. Without a word being spoken, the hunter leant forward and took the chocolate from Castiel's steady hand. The hunter suckled gently at the angel's fingers and smiled appreciatively at the rich, creamy taste of the white chocolate spreading through him. He nodded, and groaned out his appreciation.

"This is good stuff, Cas," he said, as he licked his lips free from chocolate smears. "Now open your other present."

Castiel nodded, wordlessly, before he repeated his earlier gestures with the second box. He eased off the lid and stared down with some confusion at the expanse of sheer silk inside the cardboard container. He plucked the pair of silken bunny ears from the top of the pile and examined them closely. Dean watched him expectantly, hope slowly dying by degrees in his eyes.

"What is it, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Jimmy must have seen these before," Dean commented, a pout evident in his voice as clearly as it was stamped across his face.

"He has. He's laughing. He seems a bit excited," Castiel replied, with a helpless shrug. "I take it this passes as an outfit?"

He removed the silken bodice, stared at the fluffy bunny tail secured to the butt, before he glanced at Dean.

"Shall I put this on now?" he asked, an impish smile brightening his expression for an all too brief moment.

Dean gaped at him for a moment, before he started to grin.

"Dude, seriously? I thought you were gonna throw it back in my face, the way you were staring at it," the hunter commented, watched as Castiel slowly stroked his fingers down the silken surface.

"If it will make you happy, I will wear it for you," Castiel said, staring up at Dean with such need, Dean lost his breath for a moment.

Dean swallowed past a suddenly too dry throat, before he nodded eagerly. Castiel smiled, before he stood and walked to the meager bathroom, and disappeared within its mysterious depths. He returned mere seconds later, dressed as a Playboy Bunny. Dean swallowed again, even more turned on than he thought he would be by the sight of the silken material clinging to Castiel's slim body, outlining the angel's straining erection.

Dean stood, took off his jacket without ever taking his eyes from Castiel, before he closed the distance between them, and rested trembling hands upon the angel's shoulders. Castiel looked up at him with such trust, such naked need in his dark blue eyes, that breath caught in Dean's throat. He felt his cock twitch, arousal making it press against his boxers, and he wanted Castiel so much it was like a physical pain.

He leant down slightly, pressed lips to Castiel's in a clumsy, sloppy kiss, body pressing against silk clad body, accidentally knocking the bunny ears from Castiel's dark haired head with the intensity of his kiss. Castiel drew away slightly, readjusted the angle, before he pressed another kiss to Dean's lips, just as hungry but less rushed, less sloppy. Dean groaned loudly, tongue sliding into the angel's open mouth as he deepened the kiss, as tongues fucked eagerly, turned the kiss hot, wet, sensuous, perfect.

Dean ground his erection against Castiel's, and made the angel whimper out in sudden need, sudden want. The hunter ground their hips together more forcefully, as his hand slid down, stroked the angel's ass tenderly. He walked Castiel over to the wall and pressed him against it. Dean ground his hips against the angel's, before rubbing his erection against Castiel's until they both cried out.

Castiel met Dean thrust for thrust, enjoyeingthe friction created by rubbing cocks. The silk of the bodice slid against his skin, and the constant friction turned him on. His senses became more alert and heightened, while his breath came sharp and heavy in his throat. Castiel could feel his time coming near, and thought of the look in Dean's eyes when he saw Castiel first dressed in the bunny outfit. The angel cried out again at the memory of sudden untamed lust on Dean's face, and felt Dean thrusting his cock against his forcefully, both unable to stop now that they'd started this sinful dance.

Dean passed a gentle hand over Castiel's ass once more, and drew him in closer as he fucked against him hungrily, pleasured cries dropping from parted lips the closer he came to completion. Beneath him he felt the sudden shift and tension in his lover's body, before he felt him shudder against him. Keenings and mewlings dropped from ripe lips as Castiel came, spurting his release onto the silken costume with a cry for Dean.

Dean closed his eyes, fingers gripping Castiel tight against him, as he ground into him, breath rasping in his chest, his throat. The hunter enjoyed the pliant feel of the angel sliding against him, and the feel of his already softening member beneath him. He threw his head back, cried out loudly, as he climaxed, released his come into his boxers in heady spurts.

He slumped against Castiel, and was held by him as the angel gently caressed him. Castiel laid kisses against Dean's exposed neck, and his nose tickled against his hunter's skin. Dean ran gentle hands over Castiel's body, and felt the shift and slide of the bunny outfit beneath his palms. The hunter tweaked the bunny tail playfully, before he ran a hand over Castiel's ass once more. He kissed Castiel's shoulder, gently bit it with questing teeth, and suckled at Castiel's neck, drawing an eager bruise there.

Castiel sighed, chest rising and falling against Dean's as the hunter slowly pushed the outfit from Castiel's shoulders, fingers lingering against the angel's skin. Castiel leant back, and allowed Dean to fully remove the outfit, before he stepped out of its silken confines when it dropped to the floor. He sucked in a pleasured gasp when Dean slowly took his semi hard cock into his mouth, teeth and tongue dragging against the sensitive skin of his head.

He stood still, groaned, cried out when Dean took his cock deep into his mouth, enclosed his member in glorious wet warmth and Castiel cried out wordlessly, helplessly, as Dean slowly pulled his mouth away almost to the tip. He cried out louder this time, tried to push his cock inside Dean's mouth again when he felt the hunter suck at his head, and the angel wanted Dean to take him in deeper once more.

As though taking the not so subtle hint, Dean slid his mouth down Castiel's cock, teeth trailing gently against Castiel's sensitive skin, tongue suckling and laving at the angel's arousal. He repeated the gesture, quickened the pace when Castiel started fucking into Dean's open mouth with insistent cries falling from excited lips. Dean's eyes fluttered closed, and the world shut down to the feel of Castiel's heavy weight in his mouth. Dean tasted the salty pre-cum spreading out over tongue and cock in a heady mixture of sin.

Dean could feel his own cock growing hard once more, and he redoubled his efforts. The hunter bobbed his head faster against Castiel's cock, and made Castiel cry out louder still when he took him deeper, swallowed around his head convulsively. He felt Castiel's come flooding his mouth as the angel climaxed. Castiel shuddered against him as he released himself in hot spurts, an almost scream reaching the ceiling above them.

The hunter slid Castiel's softening cock from his mouth, before he swallowed convulsively and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. Dean stood, breathing hard as his cock formed an uncomfortable bulge against his jeans. He watched as Castiel leant against the wall behind him, eyes closed, ripe, kissable lips pushed out in a gentle, needy pout, and Dean hastily removed his jeans. The hunter kicked the heavy material away, not caring where they landed.

Castiel cried out in surprise when Dean grabbed him, manoeuvred him to the bed, and Castiel collapsed willingly upon it, eyes shining with excitement. He watched as Dean stripped off his t shirt and crawled onto the bed, to cover Castiel's body greedily with his own. Dean snatched blindly at the lube, snagged it with the third grab, flipped the cap, before he spread the thick liquid in shining streaks across his fingertips.

Castiel arched up into Dean eagerly, and spread his legs a little wider for his lover without being asked to. The angel arched his hips from the bed, when Dean pressed a finger against his hole. Dean eased his finger in, met resistance at first, and waited for Castiel to settle down around him, before sliding fully in. He watched as Castiel writhed beneath him, mouth slack, eyes distant as Dean gently pushed his finger in and out of Castiel's tight hole, loosening the tight muscles, before adding another finger. He rubbed gently over the angel's prostate, and made Castiel cry out gruffly. The angel groaned deep in his throat as shudders rocked through him, body stuttering against the mattress beneath them.

Dean's erection grew painful, harder to ignore and he withdrew his fingers from Castiel's hole, before he squeezed some of the lube on his fingers again. He knelt above the angel, spread the lube generously over his straining cock, mixing it with pre-cum as he stroked himself eagerly. He stopped with an effort, and covered Castiel's body once more. He reached his hand between their bodies, gripped his cock between trembling fingers, and eased himself gently inside Castiel.

Castiel arched against him, and cried out loudly. The angel's tight channel clenched around Dean's cock, and made the hunter groan as desire coursed through him. The hunter waited, before he felt Castiel's tight heat loosen, and relax once more. Dean pushed further into his lover's body, before his cock was sheathed fully inside his angel. He shuddered slightly, incoherent noises ripping from his throat as he withdrew and thrust in again harder. Slowly,they found their rhythm, bodies rising and falling and bucking in time as they rutted eagerly. upon a creaking bed

Castiel's arm was out flung, scrabbling at nothing, as he angled his legs higher and invited Dean to go deeper. Castiel's body jerked as he felt the hunter thrust in as far as he could go. Castiel moaned out his pleasure when his prostate was stimulated by the head of Dean's cock, pleasure ripping through him with every thrust, every movement Dean made against him and into him. He could feel an orgasm pooling in his abdomen, and he gripped his cock eagerly, before he started pumping his fist across his erection in time with Dean's thrusts.

Castiel's mouth opened into a silent scream as he came, spurted his release across his lover's abdomen and chest, over himself, as his muscles clenched tight around Dean's cock with the force of his climax. Dean was pulled under, filled Castiel with his come as he climaxed. A wordless cry fell from parted lips as wave after wave of pleasure ripped through him, and made him scream for Castiel.

Slowly, slowly, their bodies stilled, lay on top of each other, breathing heavily, sweat mixing with the come already drying on exposed skin. Dean claimed Castiel's lips in an open mouthed kiss, wet and hot and tongues fucking each other's mouths. Pleasured moans filled in the gaps between kissing noises, until Dean pulled away reluctantly. He slowly withdrew from Castiel's body, to lay beside him, exhausted, sated, pleasured.

Castiel watched him, eyes intense, lips parted and swollen, as the tip of his tongue swept across them to moisten them once more. Dean watched him avidly, groaned when Castiel repeated the gesture teasingly, before he ran fingers across the angel's soft lips wondrously. Castiel smiled, then pressed a kiss to Dean's fingers, his palm, his fingers once more. His breath blasted against the sensitive skin of Dean's palm, and made the hunter shudder in pleasure.

"I take it you liked your present, Cas," Dean said, hoarsely, unable to tear his eyes from the angel's lips.

"Yes, Dean. I don't need to ask if you did," the angel replied, with an easy chuckle.

Dean leant back against his pillow and laughed, before he said - "Put it back on, Cas. I want to tear it from you again."

Castiel grinned suddenly, and nodded, before he climbed awkwardly from the side of the bed, to retrieve the fallen bunny outfit. Unlike last time, he dressed in front of Dean, the hunter's eyes raking hungrily over Castiel's body as he dressed in the skimpy outfit. Dean couldn't take his eyes from Castiel, and he knew that this night counted as being the most perfect of his life, made all the more perfect for Castiel being there with him ...

-fini-


End file.
